


The Cat: A Prequel

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [50]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the new resident came to stay. </p>
<p>(A prequel to 'The Cat')</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat: A Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Posted November, 2015.

  
Sherlock: *answering the door* If this isn't at least a 7, so help me god John, I will-*opens the door*

Molly: Hi, Sherlock.

Sherlock: Oh! *smiles* Molly.

Molly: Big plans for tonight?

Sherlock: *raises a brow*

Molly: … Me.

Sherlock: *chortles* Yes. I thought you might have been Greg or John with a- *trails off*

Molly: What?

Sherlock: *looks down beside her* What's he doing here? *pointing an accusatory finger at the tabby*

Molly: Who? Toby?

Sherlock: *glaring at the cat*

Molly: *huffs* Well I couldn't just leave him alone overnight.

Sherlock:  
  
Molly: He eats a lot-

Sherlock: *buffering* Overnight?

Molly: *with a grin* Mm. If I left out his food for today and tomorrow, he'd eat it all in one go; the little piglet, he can get quite chubby sometimes.

Sherlock: *still buffering* You're not going home tonight.

Molly: *a bit confused* No… Wait. Was that a question?

Sherlock: *cheekily* You're staying here tonight.

Molly: Yes. *laughing* That's what I said.

Sherlock: *eyes flicker over to her lips* He should be fine in there, right?

Molly: I'll need to let him out of the carrier, Sherlock. He won't roam too much, though. He's quite lazy as well.

Sherlock: Hmm. *looking over at John’s chair* I might just have a good spot for him.


End file.
